


Made with Love

by peaxchyhearts



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Interracial relationships, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Late night talks, M/M, Mystic Falls, New Orleans, No Incest, POC Characters deserve to be the love interest for once, POC Characters in TVD deserve better, POC OC Characters, Polyamorous Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Serious Talks, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Stress Baking, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxchyhearts/pseuds/peaxchyhearts
Summary: AU: A family of earth elves and the Original family of vampires. Now add baking and romance to that equation, and you got a whole lot of chaos ;)Note:  This work was inspired by Patisserie by WickedlyEmma :)
Relationships: Baron Nightstone / Elijah Mikaelson, Haleth Nightstone / Freya Mikaelson, Wade Nightstone / Kol Mikaelson / Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Character Information

**Baron**

This unusual name has a very noble meaning being

‘house or home’, in Sindarin language.

**Haleth**

The name Haleth is very uncommon and unique.

It has its origins coming from the Sindarin language and simply means ‘exalted one’.

**Melian**

It is an Elvish name that comes from the Sindarin language. It means ‘a dear gift.’

**Galadriel**

This comes from the Sindarin language and has the meaning of being

‘one with glittering hair’ or ‘a maiden with radiant hair’.

****

**Aredhel**

Aredhel is a unique and unusual sounding Elvish name.

It comes from the Quenya language and simply means ‘the noblewoman.’

****

**Wade**

This name is unique. It has Anglo-Saxon English origin.

It means ‘to go’ or ‘ford’.

**Théoden**

The name Théoden is unique and uncommon.

It comes from the Rohirric language and simply means ‘a king’ or ‘a ruler’.

* * *

**AN:** I could not find any models/ actors/actresses to represent them, so I decided to go with these. Of course, they do not have their elf features in public, so they have glamour magic to make them appear normal. This includes Wade. ( he does not have horns. So imagine him without). I needed a cheeky male character and he fits the description ;)

Of course, all the credit to the lovely artists who created these images ^^

An official chapter will be coming soon, so please stay tuned :)

Abbiee xxx

* * *


	2. Chocolate Fudge Brownies

“You are a complete idiot Baron, it doesn’t go there,” Galadriel facepalmed, groaning as she did so. Baron rolled his eyes and pushed the seat underneath the table in its rightful place. “Calm down sister,” he said with a smirk. “You are going to pop a vein,” he finished with a grin, making her kick him in the shins with her boots. “We are doing this if it’s the last thing that you do,” she growled, making her brothers snigger. Galadriel rolled her eyes and stomped to the back, checking if everything was in order, even though it was spotless. She had always been obsessed with making sure that things were clean as a whistle.

There was only half an hour before the official opening day, and the siblings were setting up the last finishing touches to the bakery. They had always wanted one after having a family-owned business many years ago in their homeland. That was one thing that they agreed on. To have the Nightstone business up and running again. They had decided to have their building in a small town so that it would be less likely for it to be robbed or vandalized. The former property was an old estate agents, so they immediately got to work when all the fine details were set in place.

The establishment was in a theme of white and a wine red, the colours that they had chosen. They originally wanted to have a red and black theme, but Wane immediately shut that down saying, “we are owning a bakery, not a sex dungeon,” which earned him a slap upside the head, much to the amusement of the others. The seats were wine red with white tables with a marble flooring along with whitewashed walls. The place had large windows that they installed as they had gotten an extension to the property. Because of these features, the place was light and airy. They didn’t want the place to be stuffy. If it were bright, that would attract more customers to it. And that’s what they wanted. Happy customers and happy days.

Melian groaned, wiping down the table until it sparkled and shone in the early afternoon sunlight. The bakery was located a couple of blocks from the Mystic Grill, a pup and restaurant that was very popular with the residents of the town. Of course it would be, it was the only good place to eat or get a decent drink. She just hoped that there wouldn’t be any rivalries. She wished that Aredhel, Haleth and Théoden were there with them, but they were doing their own thing up in New Orleans. At least they weren’t too far from one another.

The clock struck half past one and Galadriel shrieked, flying out of the back room. “The time has come guys,” she squealed excitedly, jumping up and down in excitement, giving her siblings kisses and hugs out of happiness. Melian grinned. “We are going to fuck this place up!,” she said with a whoop, causing Baron to smack her lightly. Melian scowled. “Stop being such a pompous dick,” she muttered, making her siblings crack identical smirks. Baron just rolled his eyes and walked to the door, throwing it open. “Come on people, we have a bakery to fuck up,” he said dryly, making them erupt in peals of laughter. Baron joined in. It was good to be back together again.

* * *

Carol Lockwood admired the siblings from a distance as they arranged themselves accordingly. They were all tall with reddish brown, black hair, dark skin, and bright eyes. What was it with attractive people moving into her little town? She would never know. She approached them and offered her hand for each of them to take. “Thank you for choosing to locate your shop in our town,” she said kindly with a smile. Wane, being the charmer, took her hand and kissed the back of it, gazing at her with his forest green eyes.

“It’s a pleasure, Mayor Lockwood,” he practically purred, causing Carol to blush, a soft laugh escaping her lips. Galadriel rolled her eyes and kicked im in the back of the legs, causing him to stumble, a curse falling from his lips as he hissed from the sting. Baron decided to step in before they made a scene and therefore embarrass themselves in public.

He cleared this throat before he spoke, smiling a dazzling smile, his eyes twinkling softly. “Please excuse my brother, Mrs. Lockwood,” he said, throwing a disapproving but amused look over his shoulder. “They are just excited about the bakery’s official opening day,” he explained with a grin. Carol shook her head with a laugh before addressing the crowd that has gathered in front of the shop. She raised her voice so that everyone could hear her.

“Welcome everyone,” she began with a bright smile. “Today is the day that Heavenly Desserts* is officially open,” she announce, making the crowd smile and clap. This was a nice thing for them to enjoy with the recent chaos that had been going on. Plus, they actually needed a bakery as there wasn’t one in the town. “We are all very excited about the place opening up, but what delightful treats can we expect from you?” Carol asked as she pointed the microphone in the siblings general direction. Melina spoke up, smiling. “You can expect from us a wide variety of cakes to pastries. We also do event cakes like weddings and anniversaries,” she explained with a bright smile, looking at the crowd.

They seemed to be happy with the explanation as they were murmuring words of approval and nodding their heads in acknowledgement. Galadriel stepped up next. “All of our goods are baked fresh. We don’t do any processed produces. Go to the grocery if you want processed,” she said playfully, making the crowd chuckle. Wade stepped up after his sister. “We also do a special menu if you have allergies, for example nuts or milk. We also, on top of that have a vegan treats menu for those who don’t eat anything that has come from animas,” he explained in a more serious tone. He did not want anyone to be getting sick. Melian grabbed the microphone to say something else. “A range of drinks are on our menu,” she began. “From soft drinks to ice teas and Frappuccino’s,” she hastily added with a smile.

Carol nodded her head in approval, admiration in her eyes. “Wow,” she exclaimed breathlessly. “You guys have really thought of everything,” the siblings couldn’t help but preen at the praise, proud smirks on their faces. “But what I want to know, and I’m sure that everyone else is thinking of too, is,” she took a breath and smiled. “What’s your specialty dessert?” she asked curiously. Baron smiled. “Chocolate fudge brownies are our favourite,” he answered, and they nodded in agreement. “Can I ask you why that is?” she wondered. The siblings looked at each other, each one asking the other to ask this particular question.

Surprisingly, it was Wade decided to speak for them. “Our mother always used to bake them before she passed. That’s why they are so special to us and we wanted to share the magic with you,” he said in a soft tone of voice, making sure that no emotions could be detected in his features. He wasn’t the one to be making emotional speeches, but he was starting to get better at expressing his feelings. Baron smiled at him, a proud gaze in his eyes as he patted his back. The mayor’s gaze softened with sympathy and Wane immediately regretted saying anything. The humans gave so much pity.

He didn’t want pity and he was very well sure that his siblings didn’t want any either. He would never understand them – they were such complex creatures. Carol spoke again. “Well, this would be a lovely tribute to her,” she said, and the small gathering nodded their heads in agreement. Carol then gestured to them and they nodded, going up towards the entrance where a red bow was spread across it. Carol handed the scissors to Galadriel and she took them with a smile.

“May your bakery have the greatest success,” she declared with a sincere smile. Galadriel took a deep breath and looked toward her siblings who nodded. She snipped the ribbon and it fell away. A fresh beginning.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*) That is a name of a dessert store in my town :) curse me for not thinking of a more creative name
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the first official chapter of this story!


	3. Dark Forest Gateau

Gateau’s were rather difficult to make. You hade to get the consistency of the mixture just right, especially as it was a cream filled cake. ‘And don’t even get me started on the decorations,’ Wade thought as he gently whisked the cake batter, making sure that it was not dense, otherwise it would fall apart. He thought back to yesterday. The opening day had been a huge success. All of their customers that day had simply adored their iconic chocolate fudge brownies. They had used an centuries old secret recipe that had been passed down to generations.

After a time, more copies were made and were only strictly passed around the family. If Wade had any children in the future, he would definitely be teaching them the famous Nightstone recipe. Make treats with love and a sprinkle of magic and you were sure to have the perfect cake or pastry. Soft music was playing in the background as he worked. His other siblings were on their break and asked Wade to come with them, but he had declined. He needed to get the cake done, otherwise he would procrastinate about it and not get anything done in the end. Once he decided that the batter was perfect, he tasted to see if it was just right.

He snorted to himself. ‘Now you are moving like Goldilocks,’ he reprimanded himself as he took a teaspoon and dipped a small bit and then tasted it. He titled his head to the side and considered. After a few moments, he deemed the cake good enough to eat and poured the batter into equal amounts in prepared tins. He tuned the oven on to its proper temperature before placing it in the oven to bake. Just as he was about to set the timer, the bell jingled, signalling that someone was arriving.

“Right on time,” he muttered and quickly set the timer before rushing out. It was a blonde woman whom he hadn’t seen before. She was very beautiful, her blue eyes traveling around the place, her full lips in a straight line, her long blonde tresses hanging down in shiny, straight locks. He wondered how much she brushed it every day or night. He had always wanted hair like that. What was wrong with a guy wanting shiny, thick hair? Wade suddenly realised that he was staring, and he quickly cleared this throat and stepped up to the counter. He smiled and greeted her, trying his best not to react to her dark aura which freaked him out a bit. The hairs on the back of his head stood up to attention and his mind was screaming at him to run, but he forced himself to stay rooted to the spot. “What can I get for you today?” he asked politely.

The young woman smiled, even though it was rather tense, it caused him to smile bigger at her. He just hoped that he never looked like a creepy shark to her otherwise she wouldn’t come back again. “Hey, I would like some of your custard and cherry pastries, if you don’t mind,” she ordered and stepped up closer to the glass counter. The woman was seemingly intrigued by his unique features and beauty. It took every ounce of Wane’s self – control not to step back. Instead, he nodded and pulled on some gloves, getting a box from the pile. “How many do you want?” he asked, pulling out a pair of tongs as he did so.

The woman pursed her lips as if in thought. Wane waited patiently for her to speak. “I think that I’ll have seven, please,” she decided. Wade nodded his head and got her order ready. He arranged them nicely in the box before handing it to her. The box was red and white. On it was written, Heavenly Desserts, in a fancy gold script. “That will be $9.50, please,” he said as he totalled it up on the machine.

The woman nodded and placed her card on the holder and took it back when the transaction went through. “Have a nice day,” he said in passing and the woman smiled. This time, it reached her eyes. “Thanks,” she looked at his name tag and the tiniest of smirks played on her lips. “-Wane,” she finished and left, turning the corner. Wane giggled to himself like a girl. He was probably blushing like crazy. He chided himself at hi stupidity and went back to check up on his cake.

* * *

His siblings came filing in, half an hour later after the woman had left. Wade was still in the back, making sure that the gateau was cooked evenly before letting it to cool on the rack before the next step. “I’m in here!” he called out, focusing on his task so that he would forget the woman he had previously seen. Melian poked her head around the door with a grin. “Hello, brother,” she greeted. “And hello to you too, sister,” he replied with a smirk. He was making the chocolate shards that were meant for decoration. “Ooohhh, what’s that your making?” Galadriel wanted to know as she entered, Baron walking in right behind her. “Black forest gateau,” he replied without looking up from what he was doing. “Wade?” Baron spoke. “Hmmm?” he asked, spreading the chocolate out onto the paper, rolling it up.

“Who entered the shop last?”

“What?”

The siblings looked at each other in confusion. They had just opened yesterday and there was already trouble? Wade went to the fridge, putting the roll in the fridge, trying to hide his worry. “I smelled something strange when I came in, and I want to know who came into the shop last,” he repeated, his eyes serious as he strode over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing Wade to look in his eyes. Wade swallowed. “A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came in here last,” he finally answered. “What vibe did you get from this person?” he answered him with another question.

Galadriel and Melian looked at each other and exchanged glances. They had considered waiting outside, but they wanted to hear what their eldest brother had to say. “I wanted to run away, especially when she came up towards the counter,” he said emotionlessly. Melian furrowed her eyebrows at the answer and stepped up towards her brothers. “What’s- “ she began to ask but Baron just held up his hand without even looking at her, indicating her to be quiet.

“Do you want to know what she was?”

“What was she?”

“A vampire.”

“What the fuck?” Galadriel blurted in disbelief and Melian looked worried. “What are we going to do Ron?” she asked. Did they have to pack up and leave? But they had just got here. The family had made sure not to live in large towns to avoid possible confrontations with them, hence why they had lived in the woods for most of their days when they had decided to travel around the world. If vampires were in this town then that meant they were definitely threats. Baron ran his hand over his face. “We just – carry on as normal and try not draw attention to ourselves,” he advised. Melian rolled her eyes. “Well _that’s_ logical,” she snorted sarcastically.

“Have you realised that we are running a _bakery?”_ Wade hissed as Galadriel had decided that she had had enough and went out into the main area. She had had enough of the conversation. She was not going to let one conversation put her off from living her dreams.

* * *

There was a girl waiting there, looking around the shop in awe. Galadriel took an inward breath of relief as she sensed that she was human. She pulled on her apron and gloves, smiling at her kindly. She had doe brown eyes and silky looking brown hair. “Hello, what would you like today?”

The girl looked at her and went up to the counter, looking at the various items that were available. The poor thing looked spoilt for choice as there were many different things to choose from and they looked equally delicious. “Uh…I have no idea what to choose,” she said, looking up from the counter at her. Galadriel couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Well sweetheart, take your time,” she said cheerfully, noticing how the girls cheeks blushed at the term. She browsed for a minute before saying, “I would like a slice of red velvet cake and a lemon iced tea, please” she ordered with a smile, reaching for her purse that was in her bag. She nodded. “Of course,” she replied. “To eat in or to go?” she asked. The girl paused for a few moments, considering. “I think I’ll have it to eat in,” she answered, and Galadriel nodded before she went over to the drinks machine while the girl sat down at one of the booths in the corner by the window.

Galadriel fixed up her drink for her, making sure to put enough ice in. She handed it to her in a tall glass with a smile.

“One lemon iced tea for the lovely lady,” she said playfully. The girl laughed and took it. “Thanks very much,” she replied gratefully. Galadriel smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgment before going back behind the counter to get her cake. She put the cake on a nice plate before placing It down in front of her with a choice of a fork or a spoon.

“Here you are,” she chirped. “Woah, this looks so good,” she breathlessly commented. Galadriel grinned. “Enjoy,” she told her and went back behind the counter. She peeked into the back room. The rest of her family seemed to have stopped talking about the supposed vampire issue and were doing various things. She was glad. She didn’t want them to be caught up in the worry. It would eventually effect their business and she didn’t want that. She cleaned down the work surface as she did so, getting rid of mess that would have built up over the day. She glanced at the girl from the corner of her eye. She seemed to be finished, so she totalled up the full price and brought the card machine over to her. “Oh, how much do I pay you?” she asked, getting her purse out. “That will be $4.55, please,” she answered, passing the machine over so she could complete the payment. The girl completed the transaction before smiling, getting up as she did so. “Thank you,” she said. Galadriel grinned.

“You are welcome,” she answered, picking up the plates. “This place is new, correct?” she asked again, observing her as she went about her business. Galadriel nodded. “It is. We actually opened up yesterday,” she explained with a smile. The girl made a noise of confirmation. “So that was the reason of the crowd yesterday,” she said aloud. Galadriel couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, mayor Lockwood does like putting on a display,” she explained with a soft laugh. The girl laughed back, making her whole face light up. “Yeah, she really does. But wait until you meet my friend Caroline, she’s even worse,” she said with a grin, her brown eyes twinkling playfully. Galadriel mocked groaned with a smirk.

“Oh, in that case. I pray that I don’t meet her,” she said but there was no malicious intent behind her words. “I’ll be definitely coming again,” she added as she went over to the door, putting her hand on the handle. Galadriel smiled. “I hope that you do,” she said in response, but she kicked herself for being so forward. She didn’t want to be perceived as creepy. But to her relief, the girl smiled a sunny smile before walking out. Galadriel hummed to herself and considered their encounter. She seemed like a nice girl.

“Ooohhh, has someone got a crush?” Melian asked teasingly as she went over to clean the tables down. Galadriel grunted and kicked her butt. “It’s not like that sister,” she grumbled. But that didn’t mean to say that she wouldn’t want to get to know her. As a friend, of course.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The second official chapter! I hope that you enjoyed this one :) I'm sorry if it seems boring, but the exciting parts will eventually come ;)
> 
> PS: Have you any pairings for them in mind? I'd like to hear your thoughts


	4. Custard Doughnuts

The week had flown by. They hadn’t thought that their bakery would be this successful. Yes, they had their little squabbles here and there, but they were usually resolved by the end of the day. This time it was Melian behind the counter. She had tried her best not to be the one managing the counter, but she had been forced into helping, so here she was. Collecting orders and totalling up bills. She didn’t like to admit it, but she was quite grateful that she was in the front as it was cooler than the back.

Sure, there was air conditioning, but the natural was always better. She was cleaning out glasses when someone approached the counter. The hairs on the back of her neck rose up as she took in their presence.

She took a deep breath and turned around, being met with deep blue eyes and blonde curly hair. His mouth was twisted into a smirk and he leaned his elbows on the counter, his hands clasped together. “So this is the place that my sister has been going on about,” he began, making her frown. “I’m sorry, but who is your sister?” she asked, praying that her voice didn’t come out shaky, even though his scent made her queasy. The man smirked wider, making her feel sick. Something about him made her feel nervous and she felt uneasy around him. Why was he so interested in a bakery that his sister liked? Was he obsessed with his sister or something? Melian thanked the gods that her brother wasn’t like that.

“Rebekah is my sister, but that isn’t important right now. I just want to know what’s so good about this place that my sister doesn’t talk about anything else,” he said, making Melian look at him with judgment in her eyes. “I suppose that she liked what we sell, just like everyone else,” she said with a shrug. The man barked out a laugh, looking around. “Well, this place doesn’t look that great,” he commented. Melian knew that he was trying to make her annoyed, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. He wasn’t worth her time. She had better things to be doing rather than deal with annoying men seeking attention.

“You done?” she asked in a bored tone. The man chuckled. “I am,” he answered with a shit – eating grin. Melian sighed. “Then the door is that way,” she gestured to the door uncaringly. “You can see yourself out,” she finished before going back to her tasks. The man chuckled. “Oh come on, don’t be like that,” he said, trying to placate her, but Melian wasn’t having it. “Be like what? I don’t like wasting time on men who are obsessed with their sisters activities,” she stated dryly, not looking at him.

The man was unhappy with the comeback and he growled, his eyes flashing, but Melian did not care one bit. His entitlement was getting on her last nerve. “What?” she snapped. “Are you just going to stand there and growl as if your toy got taken away?” she sassed. “Get out if you are not going to buy anything,” the nerve of this man. He mumbled something and Melian hummed. “What was that?” she asked, putting her hand behind her ears. “Care to repeat that?” she mocked. She had no time for people who acted like they ruled the world.

“Im Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Is that supposed to mean something?” she frowned, scrunching her nose up as If she smelt something bad. The man smirked, and Melian felt bile rise up in her throat. She was about to say something, but Klaus beat her to it. “If you know what’s good for you, you wouldn’t want to get on my bad side,” he threatened, making Melian laugh. She laughed, holding her stomach as tears of mirth seeped into her eyes.

“Oh, oh, oh _scary,_ oh, oh, oh _shiver_ me timbers,” she spoke in a high tone of voice, acting as if she was scared. “Shut up and get the fuck outta here,” she kissed her teeth in annoyance, turning around, not wanting to look at his stupid face again. The man growled and slammed his hand down on the table, causing Melian to hold back a flinch as the man stomped out like a child. “What a little bitch,” she said aloud. Wade came out, his eyebrows furrowed. “Who was that?” he asked rather worriedly. He didn’t want anyone hurting his sister. “Someone called Klaus,” she shrugged her shoulders. “He was such a little bitch, acting like he owned the place,” she scoffed. She chuckled and turned around, expecting her brother to laugh along with her.

He turned to look at her with a serious expression on his features. Wade was hardly serious, and if he was, it meant that something was going to go very wrong. “Turn the sign,” he snapped, causing Melian to step back. “Wha-why?” she asked confusedly. “Because I said so,” he said coldly, turning on his heel to go into the back room. Melian frowned. Wade hardly used that tone of voice with her. But she decided to do what he asked anyway.

* * *

“You said _WHAT?!”_ Galadriel exclaimed, aghast – her eyes wide as she looked at her sister in complete disbelief. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” she screeched, storming up to her, but Baron wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her back. “you’ve fucked everything up and now we are doomed!” she yelled hysterically in Baron’s arms, sobbing. Melian gave her siblings a strange look. “Why are you getting so upset? What is he going to do?” she wouldn’t admit it, but she was feeling rather worried. She didn’t want her siblings in danger because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Baron sighed, running his fingers through Galadriel’s hair, trying to calm her down. “Klaus Mikaelson is one of the Original Vampires that were ever created. But he isn’t just a vampire. He is a werewolf, the Original Hybrid.”

Melian’s blood ran cold. “Oh my gosh..” she whispered, feeling scared. She had been so rude to him, and now her family was in danger. Her mother had always told them the stories of the Originals, but she had never believed them while the rest of her family did. “So thanks a lot, you have signed our death certificates,” Wade snapped, making her flinch. “I’m sorry,” she whispered in a pained tone, making her brother scoff. “Sorry is not gonna cut it when he slaughters the whole lot of us,” making her heart drop into the depths of her stomach.

“He’s..” her voice trailed off as she tried to find the words to speak. “- he’s not gonna do that, right?” she asked as she turned around to look at her siblings. “Ron?” she asked her eldest brother, but he turned away, making her heart break.

He was disappointed in her.

He had always said that her mouth was going to get her in trouble one day, and he was right. He sighed deeply. “Melian..” he began, but the bell jingled, and a man’s voice filtered through. “Hello there, I can hear all your heartbeats, so I suggest that you make haste and come out quickly,” the voice spoke, making Galadriel whimper, tears falling down from her cheeks. “He’s gonna kill us, oh my gosh he’s gonna kill us,” she squeaked. Melian swore that her heart stopped beating. But there was nowhere to hide. Their heartbeats had been detected. But she wouldn’t be scared into submission. She clenched her fists and stalked outside.

“Who are _you?”_ she asked, glaring. The man was tall and dressed in a three-piece suit, causing Melian to feel disgust creep up her throat. So he was one of those guys who walked around thinking he was better than everyone else. “I’ve come to apologise on behalf of my brother,” he said, causing her to laugh. “Are you his fucking daddy? He can come on his own two legs,” she scoffed. “He’s old enough to- “she didn’t get to finish her sentence because Baron came along and quite literally threw her back, causing her to stumble. Baron glared at her before slamming the door in her face. He took a deep breath before addressing the man. “I apologise on behalf of _my_ sister for her behaviour to your brother,” he said, looking at him unflinchingly in the eye.

He was extremely handsome with the largest melting brown doe eyes he had ever seen on a man. He had soft – looking hair swept up from his forehead and smooth pink lips. His heartbeat sped up as he realised he had been staring but cursed himself because the man could hear it. The man stepped up towards him, looking him in the eyes. “You know who I am,” he said, looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Baron nodded. “Yeah, you are one of the Originals,” he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. The man chuckled. “And what are you?” the man asked, causing Baron to glare. “I’m not telling you anything of the sort,” he began. “And you can tell the rest of your family not to ask, because me nor my siblings will tell you anything,” he said coldly.

“And terrorizing us into telling you won’t do either,” he added as an afterthought. The man smiled. It was such a handsome smile. “I can assure you that no harm will come to you or your family,” he commented, looking at the things on display in the glass counter. “As I’m here,” he began with a sigh, “I might as well buy something,” making Baron nod. “Of course, please do,” he said politely, trying his best not to take a whiff of his musky cologne. “I think I’ll have one of those custard doughnuts please,” he ordered, making Baron’s lips twist up in amusement. “Anything else?” he asked, trying not to laugh but a snort escaped his lips.

The man’s head snapped up, looking at him sharply. “Is something amusing,” he glanced at his nametag.

_“Baron?”_

Baron swore that his cock jumped at that. The way that the man said his name would cause anyone to be aroused. He shook his head. “No nothing is funny,” he protested, but the man seemed to think otherwise. “Is it my order that is amusing?” he asked with a raise of a brow. “Maybe,” he chirped, feeling playful all of a sudden. Baron totalled up the price before handing it to him. As he did, their hands brushed together. Elijah’s hands were firm against his soft one. He held back a shiver and he smiled.

Elijah stared at him, drinking in his features. He knew, of course that he wasn’t human. He was too otherworldly looking. It made him wonder what his other siblings looked like. He smiled before turning around, walking out. He stopped outside and looked at him again briefly before walking down the road. Baron released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “What the fuck was that?” he whispered to himself, shaking his head in confusion. But he did know one thing. They would be seeing a lot more of each other soon. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've got another chapter for you! I hoped that you liked it :)
> 
> Please comment down below what pairings you would like to see


	5. Apple Pie

“They are a strange lot, aren’t they?” Elijah mused as they sat at a table, observing the siblings. He was trying to catch a glimpse of Baron. He wanted to see more of his handsome face. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts creeping into his mind. But he was right about one thing, though. All of his siblings were drop dead gorgeous. _Too gorgeous,_ he thought as he watched one of the girls go up to a couple and take their order. “You are staring, brother,” Kol whispered cheekily into his ear with a smirk. He liked pretty girls.

They always turned out to be such tasty things with sharp tongues. Klaus glared daggers at the girl who had sassed him, but she just smirked back at him before going back to what she was doing. “How does she not fear me?” he grumbled; his elbows planted onto the table. Rebekah sighed, flicking through the menu as she waited to order. “How about you ask her yourself instead of whining, causing Klaus to slap her arm. “Don’t make fun of me,” he snapped, making Rebekah roll her eyes.  
“Are you guys ready to order?”

All siblings look at him. Wade smiled, trying to make himself seem friendly as possible. “Are you guys gonna talk or..?” he asked somewhat awkwardly as they just looked at him without saying anything. It was Rebekah who spoke first. “It’s you,” she blurted, making Wade smile at her and nod his head in acknowledgment. “Yeah, it’s me haha,” he said sheepishly, fiddling with his notebook. Klaus was going to say something, but Elijah beat him to it. Wade was glad. He didn’t want to hear what he had to say. “I’ll have the apple pie, please,” he said with a smile, causing his heart to flutter in his chest. He nodded and wrote it down. “Would you like ice cream with that?” he asked, stilling his pen above the paper.

Elijah stilled for a few moments, considering the offer. “Why not?” he answered. Wade nodded his head and wrote the order down. “I’ll have a blueberry cupcake, please,” Rebekah asked, throwing a smile in his direction. Wade smiled back, causing Klaus to scowl at the exchange. “I’ll have some lemon cake,” Klaus mumbled. “So sour,” he commented with a grin, making Klaus glower at him. Wade chuckled and looked towards the male who hadn’t spoken. “What are you having?” he asked. Kol smirked, causing Wade to feel bile rise up his throat. He hated the way he looked at him. So...

_Predatory_

And dirty. He held back a grimace and prepared to write his order down. “I think I’ll have some chocolate fudge cake with your number,” he drawled, raking his eyes over the young man’s body making Wade feel even more sick. He wanted to gouge his eyes out there and then. Why did he have to be such a pervert? Why couldn’t he be normal. Wade couldn’t hold back his grimace this time. “You can have chocolate fudge cake, but you can’t have my number,” he almost snapped, furiously writing down the order.  
Kol smirked. He wasn’t used to being rejected.

“Awe, why not?” he asked, giving him a flirty smile. Wade smiled back, but it was anything but kind. In fact, it was rather condescending. “Because I have standards, and I would never lower them for the likes of someone like _you,”_ he sneered and turned on his heel and left, ignoring the hateful looks that he gave him. No meant no, and if he couldn’t understand that, then he had some serious issues. People like that could never and shouldn’t ever be trusted. They always screwed you over the minute they had the opportunity. And Wade wasn’t going to be making the mistake again. He had enough of people recently.

* * *

He was rather glad that the rest of his family wasn’t around, so they wouldn’t be subject to this kind of treatment. He complained to Baron in the room. “Why do white men act so entitled?” he groaned in annoyance. “Like, _please_ use your white vampire privilege or whatever to do something useful for the community, instead of chasing guys who are way outta your fucking league,” he snapped, slamming his notebook on the table.

Baron hummed sympathetically and ran his fingers through his younger brothers’ hair, trying to calm him down. “It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered soothingly, planting a kiss onto the crown of his hair. Wade huffed and wrapped his arms around his brother, leaning his head on his chest. Baron rubbed his back up and down for a short while before saying, “are you gonna go back out there?” he asked softly. Wade nodding his head against his chest.

“Yeah, I came in here to get plates anyway,” he mumbled, shuffling over to where the warm plates were kept. He sighed as he pulled them and stacked them on top of each other. “I just hated the way he looked at me,” he muttered and went out. He waited as Galadriel got the food ready and put it on a tray. “I can always take over if you are feeling uncomfortable, you know that” she whispered. Wade nodded his head and picked up the tray. “Thanks Riel, but I have to this,” he said to her and went up to their table.

“Here you are,” Wade piped up as he passed them their food. He was about to turn and leave, when Kol’s voice reached his ears. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” he said in a soft tone of voice, shocking Wade, and the rest of Kol’s siblings. Wade wanted to believe him, he really did, but his past experiences wouldn’t allow him to be that trusting. He scowled and gripped the plastic tray harshly, resisting the urge to slam it on his head. “No you aren’t, because you decided to do it anyway,” he said coldly before walking off without looking back.

Some customers looked at the exchange rather worriedly and wondered if he was alright. Wade just hoped that they would mind their businesses. He grabbed his water bottle and gulped it down greedily. He could still feel the brown eyes of Kol boring into his back, and he wanted to pluck his eyes out more than ever. “At least they like our stuff,” Melian grumbled. “Yeah, such a mercy,” he muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

“If they didn’t like it, they would probably kill everyone here and leave us for last,” unknowing that they could hear every word that they were saying. “You know that they can hear you, right?” Wade rolled his eyes, shoving a honey cupcake into his mouth. “And you know that I don’t care right?” he retorted, making Melian roll her eyes. “You are going to get yourself into trouble one of these days,” making her brother scoff, flicking her forehead playfully. “You aren’t the one supposed to be talking about trouble,” he mumbled. Melian just poked him in his ribs, making him squawk, his sister just laughing at him. Wade grinned. His family were so crazy sometimes, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter counts as a filler chapter, but more things are going to come next ^^
> 
> Abbiee xxx


	6. Tiramisu

“Don’t tell me that you are _falling_ for _that_ guy?” Klaus spat. “He’s not good enough for you!” he snapped, his eyes flashing. Rebekah rolled her eyes. “I only said that he was nice, that was all,” she said in a bored tone. “It’s Kol you have to be worried about, not me,” she added, walking off with her nose in the air. Klaus glared after her, clenching his fists. He felt like killing the whole family so that his siblings wouldn’t have an attraction to them.

He hated it when his siblings fell for people that he didn’t approve of and would eventually leave him alone. That’s why he killed them off when he found out who they were with, whether they were men or women, older and younger, because he hated when their attention wasn’t on him and on someone else. He wanted them for himself. “He is harmless, brother,” Elijah sighed. Klaus whirled on him; a scowl plastered over his features. He couldn’t believe that his brother was acting this way.

“What, are you in love with one of them too,” he barked with venom dripping from the words. Why did his siblings have to fall in love with everyone? It was too much work to kill those who fell for them, he had been doing it for centuries already. Elijah shook his head. “I do not, I’m just saying not to make any unnecessary conflict, Niklaus,” he told him, making Klaus growl. “You are on their side!” he accused, raising his voice in anger. Elijah sighed, shaking his head. He always had to make a mountain out of a molehill. He really wasn’t in the mood to be cleaning up innocent people’s bodies.

“I’m not on anyone’s side, Niklaus,” he said tiredly, “All im saying is make unnecessary issues, for yourself, brother,” he explained. He really was extremely tired of his brothers stupidity and sometimes wondered what life would be like if he was a different person, or if he just left the family completely. But he made a promise. He couldn’t abandon his brother, no matter how terrible and monstrous he could be. Klaus threw daggers at him with his eyes. He hated when he didn’t take his side on things. And this was one of them. He couldn’t believe that his own blood was going against him.

“If you find a dagger in your chest, don’t blame me,” he muttered and walked off. Elijah sank down in his seat, rubbing at his temples. His brother could be really tiring sometimes, but he didn’t particularly want to be daggered either. So he decided to leave it. He sighed and sat there for a few moments in silence. After a while, he decided that he needed some air, so he let himself out, shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath before walking. He had no destination in mind, he just needed to get away from the stuffiness of his home.

* * *

Baron was not having a good day. First, he woke up late. Next, he couldn’t find his favourite pair of socks. After that, he was already running late, and he almost forgot to put his glamour up for his ears. That was a close call for him. He didn’t want anyone finding out about what he really was, especially after his encounter with Elijah. If he found out, then it could put his family in danger, not to mention the fact that the family was very dangerous and had lots of enemies.

Not only that, but they had run out of eggs, so that’s how Baron found himself in front of the home baking section, looking at the various options. He was glad that the bakery was opening later as it was the weekend, hence he had more time to browse. He decided to pick up 5 packs of 12 free range eggs, sugar, and flour, just in case. He hurried to pay for them when he bumped and tripped into someone, the eggs, flour, and sugar flying everywhere, getting some in his hair and face as he fell down, the figure eventually falling down with him.

_It was Elijah._

Baron gasped; his eyes wide as he pushed the male rather roughly. But the look on Elijah’s face told him everything that he needed to know. His worst nightmare was coming true.

_He had seen his ears._

The glamour must have shifted when he collided with him and now he was exposed. He hurriedly undid his hair and let his hair fall over his ears so that they were covered. He quickly used his magic to clear up the mess and get new ingredients, plus putting the glamour back in place, He didn’t want to have to do this, but he had no choice. It was for the safety of him and his family. He rushed up to him and whispered into his ear, _“Lothron cín mind n- laden so i cin will ú- remember what cin gar- seen, an i safetui a protection -o nin a nin nos*.”_

His fingers tingled as he felt the power flow through his fingers and into Elijah’s mind, clearing his memories. He gave him a sad smile before leaving, hoping that no trouble would arise from this situation. He regretted being so clumsy, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He had messed up really bad. He just hoped that he and his family would be safe.

* * *

Once he got to the bakery, he sighed and flopped himself down on a chair. He pushed the ingredients to the side and rested his forehead against the cool table. He needed to clear his head. His siblings soon came up to him, sitting with him. “What happened?” Melian asked quietly as she observed her brother. He sighed and raised his hands to rub tiredly at his face. _“Im reallui messed or-, im'm so sorrui*”_ he whispered, making them worried. Baron hardly spoke in their mother tongue unless he was upset or angry.

They exchanged concerned glances with each other before Wade hurried to turn the sign over.

“OK, what happened?” Galadriel demanded to know, crossing her arms over her chest. What could have been so bad to put her brother in this state? He wasn’t usually like this. “I bumped into Elijah,” he began, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “Like, I literally bumped into him and my glamour shifted….” His voice trailed off, leaving his siblings speechless. “Baron, what the actual fuck?!” Wade blurted out, completely aghast. “I put a memory spell on him, he won’t remember anything,” he grunted, getting up.

“Yeah, and what happens when he does?” Wade snapped, making Baron halt in his tracks. He sighed. “Then I’ll pay the consequences for my actions, so you guys won’t be harmed,” he replied calmly, walking away from them.

He would definitely be doing stress baking after this.

* * *

**AN:** *!) May your mind be cleared so that you will forget what you saw, for the protection and safety of my family

*2) I really messed up, i'm really sorry

The dialect is the Sindarin dialect, their language 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What do you think happens next? 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed,
> 
> Abbiee xxx

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Welcome to an extremely self - indulgent fanfiction, I hope that you like it :)
> 
> *throws this on the WIP pile*


End file.
